


(I don't know) How to Make a Man Stay

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, good-bye sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie can't do this any more. But that doesn't mean Vanjie won't try to change Brooke's mind.





	(I don't know) How to Make a Man Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember exactly how but u can blame Holtzmanns for this. That being said, thank you times a thousand, Holtz, for encouraging me to challenge myself by writing angst (a genre I am Not Confident writing) and for beta-ing. Title from the song Bloodstain by Wrabel (thank u Holtz for that too).

The kiss isn’t supposed to be so deep. It isn’t supposed to be as slow or as soft or as long as it is. But once Vanessa starts, she can’t stop. Once again, Brooke has made her lose control, and this is the only way she knows to get it back, to make Brooke stay.

_ “I just… I don’t see how this can work.” _

Brooke’s grip is tight on Vanessa’s waist, and with every lick of her tongue, it gets tighter, so tight that her nails dig into Vanessa’s skin through her shirt, makes her sides hurt. It doesn’t matter; she notices, she feels the ache, but it doesn’t matter.

_ “I don’t want to hurt you.” _

They don’t say anything. They need to say something, they  _ should  _ say something, but they let their bodies speak for them, Vanessa tossing a leg over Brooke’s lap to straddle her, Brooke’s arms migrating from her waist to her ass, dragging her closer, crashing them together. The impact hurts, but Vanessa reasons that it’s supposed to. Maybe it should. 

_ “Aren’t I enough for you?” _

It’s the last time. She knows it’s the last time. So she grinds down on Brooke hard, teasing her, making her want it and wait for it. Hoping that this dance can draw this out, perhaps make Brooke miss it so much she wants to do it again.

Vanessa wants to do it again.

_ “You will always be enough for me.” _

The buttons of her shorts snap open, the zipper gets dragged down. Brooke isn’t looking at her; she doesn’t need to. Her hands move by instinct, finding their way into Vanessa’s briefs, pulling her cock free of the fabric, gripping it tightly, like she knows that she’ll have to let it go. Like she doesn’t  _ want _ to let it go.

But maybe that’s just wishful thinking.

_ “Then why are you leaving?” _

She comes hard into Brooke’s lap, spraying the taller queen’s shirt. Good; maybe something of hers will stick. 

_ “Because I’m scared.” _

Vanessa almost makes it off her lap, almost sinks down, but Brooke’s hand is on her shoulder, stopping her. Her grip is firm enough to hold Vanessa back, to keep her from closing the distance. 

“Don’t. It’s better that way.”

Vanessa wants to protest, wants to plead and beg and bargain, but it’s useless. They made up their minds. 

So instead, she stands up, smoothes out her shirt, buttons her shorts back up. 

“I love you.” Vanessa’s almost at the door when she hears it, whispered softly, almost like Brooke isn’t sure she wants the words to be heard at all. 

She wants to say it back, wants to shout it, wants to run back and kiss Brooke again and beg her not to abandon her, abandon  _ them _ .

_ “It’s just… It’s better this way.” _

Instead, she leaves. 


End file.
